


The Girl I Met in the Louvre

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harumichi - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/F, HaruMichi, Paris AU, Study abroad au, europe au, haruka and michiru, harumichi fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Michiru is an art student, Haruka studies architecture. The two have chosen Paris, France as their study abroad destination for their spring semester of their junior year of college. American schooling/college au, written for @docholligay‘s same prompt party. The prompt this month was “Haruka and Michiru go to Europe”Note: I only used school names that had their majors, I didn’t do too much research for them, just for namesake. I also didn’t do as much research on how studying abroad works, but just this is fiction take it as that.Also another note, in French tu and vous both mean “you”, with tu being more friendly and vous being more formal. This will make sense during one part, thought I would just clear it up now.





	The Girl I Met in the Louvre

Michiru Kaioh had been studying art for her entire life. She attended NYU for art history in New York City. She had seen all the museums they had to offer her. The Met and MOMA were basically her second homes. But she wanted a broader taste of the world. Juniors were able to study abroad, and Michiru could think of one museum she’d dreamed of seeing since she was a little girl. The Louvre, located in Paris, France. That was just one of them, there were hundreds for her to see and discover. It was quite easy to pick where she wanted to study.

Haruka Tenoh attended a nearby school, Virginia Tech for architecture. She loved the idea of buildings and designing. She didn’t think she was going to be able to study abroad, but for her outstanding grade point average, she was offered a scholarship to study architecture in Paris, France. So with a large smile, she packed her suitcase and was off. 

————

One week had passed. The first few weeks were always packed with the actual studying part of study abroad. Michiru had assignments to submit online, papers to write and sketches to show her professors virtually. It was a Saturday morning, the first day Michiru had some free time. She found herself in The Louvre, seated and admiring the sculptures. Her sketchbook was on her lap, her pencil in her right hand. Her left hand adjusted her glasses, before taking a sip of coffee. Statues were wonderful for anatomy practice. 

Haruka had yet to visit inside the Louvre. She was fascinated with the overall structure of the building. However, she figured this would probably be the only time she found herself in Paris, or France in general. She made her way to look at the sculptures. It was so fascinating, that years before people had made these by hand with no tools. Everything was manmade. A yawn escaped her mouth, before embarrassingly covering it. She certainly wasn’t bored, Haruka was just not a morning person. Blue eyes gazed around, spotting a beautiful teal haired girl. Her head was buried in her sketch book. The blonde nervously made her way toward her.

“Bonjour, uh…” Haruka began, attempting the French she tried to practice before coming, “allez-vous le cafe?” She said, pointing to her cup of coffee.

“I speak English.” Michiru smiled, realizing the other was having a hard time with French. 

“Oh thank god.” Haruka said, emitting a sigh of relief.

“As for the coffee, I got it from the hotel I’ve been staying at.” Michiru said. “Though, if I’m correct, there are some cafes here. Perhaps over priced.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Haruka said, while extending a hand toward the girl seated. “I’m Haruka by the way.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Michiru said, shaking Haruka’s hand. “My name is Michiru. So, what brings you to the Louvre on this beautiful Saturday afternoon?”

“I’ve been in Paris for the past week and have barely done anything touristy aside for some walking around. Thought the weekend would be a perfect start.” 

“Ah, so you’re going to be here for some more time I assume?”

“Mhmm. I’m studying abroad here, so I have the whole semester. What brings you here?”

“Would it be too coincidental to say I’m here for the same reasons?” Michiru giggled. “Well, I’ve basically been in this museum all week, but for work and not pleasure. I just decided to take it easy today, work on some drawings.”

“Mind if I sit?”

“Go right ahead.” Michiru said, moving her bag to make some room for the blonde to sit. Haruka took that as her invitation to sit down. 

“You know, I have to say this…” Haruka began, her face flushing in the process, “but you’re extremely beautiful.”

“Ah, well thank you.” Michiru smiled. She had her fair share of flings during her three years of college with other girls. Mostly ending in either a ‘It was fun, but I guess girl’s aren’t for me’ or Michiru just deciding to leave in the middle of the night since it wasn’t worth it. A Paris fling however? Very romantic, and she had to admit, this blonde was intriguing. “You’re quite the catch yourself, you know?”

“I-I don’t know if I’m over stepping my boundaries, but would you care to join me for lunch? I mean, if you’re busy it doesn’t have to be today, you seem kind of busy today I don’t want to interrupt any plans that you might have it’s just — ” Haruka began, before Michiru decided to cut her off.

“Lunch today sounds wonderful.” Michiru reassured the blonde, turning toward her with a warm smile. “We could head out now if you’d like?” She asked, closing her sketchbook and placing it in her bag. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m quite hungry. I didn’t get breakfast this morning. Only this coffee, which actually has gotten cold since I got it.” 

“Sounds good. Aprez-vous, as the French might say.” Haruka said while standing up, offering her hand to Michiru to help her off.

“Perhaps one might say, apres-tu.” Michiru smiled, taking the help in getting up. “Merci.”

———

The two took a short walk to a nearby restaurant for lunch. Haruka walked slightly behind Michiru. Not because she was slow or anything, just to watch the other. Michiru’s hair was wavy and curled at the bottom. The soft curls fell perfectly on her shoulders. She had a beautiful baby pink dress on, with stockings under neath and a tan colored wool coat. On her feet were wedged black booties. Still, even for the heel she seemed to be short. Haruka thought it was adorable. She also thought this was all some dream she was going to wake up from any moment. 

Michiru noticed that Haruka wasn’t walking directly next to her. Part of her was a bit fearful that the other would turn around at any moment and leave Michiru all by herself. However, she decided not to turn around and check. If she was going to get ditched, so be it. Michiru knew she wasn’t the nicest person, and that she didn’t deserve nice things. The least she could do was buy herself some lunch and call it a day if such had happened. 

Part of her was surprised however, when Haruka had made it with her to their destination. They were brought to a booth by the window. Michiru admired the view, before striking up conversation again.

“So, I assume you could already tell I’m here studying art. But, what about you?”

“Architecture.” Haruka stated. “Which is why most of my week was spend walking around outside. Getting a taste for the buildings and structures here.”

“Oh, wow.” Michiru said. “You certainly picked a wonderful place to study.”

“Well, this was sort of my only option.” Haruka said, nervously.

“Then it was an amazing only option.” Michiru said, looking at her menu. “Would you like me to do the ordering?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“It’d be my pleasure. I’ve been studying French for quite some time now.”

The two discussed their meals, and Haruka just watched and listened in awe as Michiru ordered. She spoke French so beautifully. The blonde figured it was a romance language for a reason. It sounded so pretty, when spoken correctly. Haruka thought of this as a date, and she was fairly certain Michiru did as well.

This was going to be an interesting fifteen weeks to say the least. 

———

It had been seven weeks since the two had been on their study abroad program. Ever since meeting in the museum that day, they met up regularly and texted and spoke on the phone. Michiru was dreading heading back home in eight weeks. She would miss being in such a beautiful place. And she would especially miss Haruka. She knew she lived all the way in Virginia, which perhaps wasn't that far, but still. It was much farther than seeing each other every day. They weren’t exactly dating, or it was never said. They had just been spending countless amounts of time with one another.

Michiru contemplated asking where this supposed relationship stood. She knew it was definitely more than a friendship. They had kissed before, and they’d even made out before. In fact, Michiru knew before this study abroad program was over that they’d probably sleep together. It’s just that those where usually where these relationships of hers ended. Though, she had never been involved with another girl for so long. It was new, it was different, it was nice. 

She decided to text Haruka, and ask her to come over tonight, perhaps to move things forward in their blossoming relationship or to at least find out where they stood. 

[ Text to Haruka ]: Hey, free tonight?

[ Text to Michiru ]: Yes

Nervous thumbs hit the screen as Michiru typed out her next message. She knew it was bold, but that was part of who she was. Sometimes you couldn’t beat around the bush to get what you wanted. Even if what you wanted was just the truth. She hit send, and there was no turning back. 

[ Text to Haruka ]: Would you like to come here? Spend the night?

Haruka looked at her phone as the message bubble appeared. Michiru was asking her to spend the night. The blonde wasn’t stupid, she knew what this meant. She really liked Michiru, she was even falling in love with her. She found Michiru’s question presumptuous. But, Haruka knew Michiru liked her. Right? She decided to answer back.

[ Text to Michiru ]: Sure. I’ll see you tonight

With a smile, Michiru placed her phone down on her bed side table and decided now would be the perfect time to start getting ready. After all, they didn’t specify a specific time. She decided she would take a shower and then put her makeup on. If she was ready early, there was no chance of being unprepared when Haruka came to her door. Michiru would also have to pick out something to wear. She had planned before coming on this trip to hook up with people on this trip, she just didn’t think it was actually going to happen. Luckily she packed some nice lingerie in case something like this did come up.

Haruka, on the other hand, really didn’t think this far ahead in her packing. She decided she would have to go with something nice looking. She brought dress pants and blazers in case of any fancier endeavors she decided to take part in, such as dinners or theater shows. Michiru always looked dressed to the nines when they spent time together. She just looked good all the time in general. So, she decided that if she dressed nice it might make things a bit more sexy. If Michiru dressed so nice all the time, she must like others who are well dressed. After throwing clothes out of the drawers, she finally settled on something and decided to start getting ready.

———

It was a quarter to eight when Haruka found herself in Michiru’s hotel room. Michiru opened the door for the blonde, clad in a burgundy night gown with black lace on the side. Haruka’s entire face went red, as she stepped inside the room. 

“I ordered some wine for us. It’s chilling in the ice bucket.” Michiru stated. “You look handsome.”

“Th-thanks…” Haruka said, clearing her throat. “You look, just well, stunning.”

“Thank you.” Michiru purred. “Shall I pour the wine now or?”

“Oh ah, I uh, I don’t really uh drink…”

“Not a problem, I’ll just save some for later.” Michiru stated. “Haruka is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just, you’re just so gorgeous.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“It’s true, though.” Haruka said, taking her blazer jacket off to reveal a white button down. “You don’t mind if I put this here right?” She said, hovering the blazer over one of the chairs. 

“Not at all.” Michiru said. “Haruka, before we do anything I have to ask you something… What is this?”

“What is what?”

“Us? Because if this is just something happening here in Paris I don’t mind, but I would like to know.”

“I like you, Michiru. A whole lot.”

“Enough to continue this? Even when we’re home in different states?”

“Yes.” Haruka didn’t get a verbal response. Instead she got Michiru’s body pressed up against her own, lips locked passionately in a kiss. Michiru stood on her tippy toes, and Haruka bent down toward her. Her arms were wrapped around Michiru’s waist, pulling her in closer. Michiru’s hands ran through Haruka’s blonde locks. The two stepped back, where Michiru had Haruka pressed up against the wall. The kiss broke for a moment as the two gasped for air. 

That’s when Haruka took it upon herself to switch the roles. She turned Michiru and it was now the teal haired woman pinned against the wall. Haruka’s hands wandered to Michiru’s thighs, and then she hoisted her up, meeting their gaze. Michiru responded by wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist and her arms around her neck. 

“Kiss me again.” Michiru said, nearly begging. Haruka happily obliged to Michiru’s plea. It was a bit rougher than the last one. Michiru was tugging on the blonde’s bottom lip. Even in this position, Michiru found her way to be the more dominant one. Haruka was into it.

Haruka broke the kiss once again, to which Michiru emitted a whimper. However, Haruka’s lips trailed down to Michiru’s neck, arms gripping Michiru’s ass to keep her up. Michiru arched her back off the wall, bucking her hips forward. 

“Haruka,” Michiru said, so raspy and so sexily. This caused Haruka to look up at Michiru, face flushing once again. “Shall we go to bed now?” 

Haruka smiled, carrying Michiru in her arms to the bed. She laid her lover down, while the blonde took it upon herself to straddle over her. 

“You just love taking any chance to be on top don’t you?” Michiru asked, hands reaching up to unbutton Haruka’s white shirt. Once all buttons were opened, she tugged the shirt off, Haruka helping her since the sleeves were fitted. Under Haruka’s shirt was a baby blue sports bra. Michiru looked the blonde up and down, biting her lip. 

“Like what you see?” Haruka said, running a hand through her hair.

Michiru sat up under the blonde, taking Haruka’s hand and guiding it to the back of her dress. Haruka took the hint and began unzipping Michiru’s dress. As Michiru’s sleeves slid off her shoulder, Haruka found out Michiru was not wearing a bra under her dress. She looked at her for a brief moment, before Michiru pulled her in for another kiss. 

It was short but rough, and Haruka broke the kiss once again to trail her mouth down Michiru’s neck. She continued lower, prompting Michiru to lay down and for Haruka to hover over her. Her mouth trailed down to between her breasts. Michiru was at least a B or C cup. 

Haruka’s mouth went to Michiru’s left breast, taking her hand to circle Michiru’s right one. Haruka’s mouth was hot as it kissed and her tongue swirled around Michiru’s nipple. Michiru let out a pleasant hum, which turned into a raspy moan. 

“H-Haruka,” Michiru said, arching her back off of the bed to bring herself even closer to the blonde. After calling out her name, Haruka released Michiru’s nipple with a popping noise, looking back up at her. “You fucking tease!” 

Michiru exclaimed, before bringing the two of them to sit back up again. Her hands immediately reached for Haruka’s sports bra, pulling it over the blonde’s head and tossing it to the side. 

“You’re so hot.” Michiru said, leaning to kiss Haruka’s neck, tugging at it with her teeth. She wanted to leave a mark. She wanted to look at it the next day and know she was the one who did that.

As Michiru was kissing Haruka’s neck, the blonde took it upon herself to finish pulling Michiru’s dress down. Michiru shook her dress off, kicking it off to the side. Haruka’s hands wandered to Michiru’s sweet spot. Michiru emitted an audible gasp, followed by a moan. She decided to lay back, taking her panties off in the process. 

Haruka laid forward between Michiru’s legs. She began kissing her inner thighs. Michiru wrapped her legs behind Haruka’s neck, putting her hands in her hair, gently tugging at it. This edged Haruka on, since she was kind of into having her hair pulled. Haruka made her way to all the right places, kissing and prodding at Michiru’s walls with her tongue. 

Michiru was shaking, her hands were pulling at the blonde locks. Her back was arched almost completely off of the bed. Haruka’s name was the only thing she could bring herself to say between panting and moans. She’d never felt this good. Sure she had came before, but she’d never felt this good. It wasn’t long before she came completely undone, letting out a loud cry for Haruka, followed by a series of panting. 

The night was just starting, and it was blissful. 

———

The next morning, Michiru was awoken by the golden light shining through the side of the curtain that wasn’t fully closed. It was just creeping into the room, but it was enough to wake her. She turned over, facing Haruka, who was still sleeping. Her chest rose and fell steady and evenly. Haruka was a peaceful sleeper. Michiru rested her head on Haruka’s chest, to which she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. 

“Mornin’” Haruka mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“Good morning.” Michiru said, as Haruka’s hand ran through her teal locks. “Did I wake you?”

“Not at all.” Haruka said, matter of factly. She’d been up for about ten minutes or so by now. She was usually an early riser, and she was happy to not have woken Michiru. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Better than usual, yeah.” Haruka said, looking down at Michiru. “Last night was nice.”

“It was wonderful.” Michiru hummed, reminiscing on the previous night. “But now is seeming a bit better.” 

“Is it now?” Haruka said, propping herself up on one arm, getting a better look at the girl lying on her bear chest. 

“No one’s ever…” Michiru began, debating whether or not she wanted to share this much information, “things usually don’t end nicely. I’ve usually only slept with girls who are just trying out sleeping with other girls. I’ve never been touched like last night, not that well. I’m usually the one who has to do everything…” Michiru continued, as Haruka ran her hand up and down Michiru’s back to soothe her. “I’ve never stayed the night, except for once. The girl told me I wasn’t what she expected to having sex with another girl being like. So since then I just usually leave…”

“Michiru, I’m so sorry…” Haruka began, “but you never have to worry about that with me. I love being with you, intimately and not. And I want to be intimate with you, and please you.”

“You’re too nice to me.” Michiru stated bluntly.

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Yeah,” Michiru said, hugging the blonde a bit tighter, “maybe it is.” 

———

It was the last day of their study abroad program. Michiru was bittersweet about leaving, but she knew she would have to come home eventually. She was standing outside her hotel, waiting for a car to bring her to the airport. She had a long ten hour flight ahead of her. 

“Michiru?” Haruka said, running down the street, “I’m so glad I caught you!”

“Haruka!” Michiru said, running toward the blonde and hugging her. 

“You’re leaving today right?”

“Yes…” Michiru said, a bit saddened. “Are you?”

“Later on, yes…”

“Don’t be sad,” Michiru said, planting a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I’m coming down to see you in June. I’m going to book a flight as soon as I get home.”

“Do you want to stay by me?”

“We could do that.” Michiru smiled. “Or perhaps I can get a hotel for us somewhere?”

“That sounds even better.” Haruka said, kissing Michiru one last time, before hearing a car horn honk quite loudly.

“Oh, that’s my ride.” Michiru said, “I’ll call you from the airport okay?”

“Okay…” Haruka said, as she watched Michiru get into the car and disappear into the distance. 

June couldn’t come any sooner.


End file.
